Lessons
by Hermione-GinnySlash
Summary: Hermione don't know and Ginny learns her the practice !


It was more than 23 hours when hermione rejoignit the common room, a small book under the arm. She had done many research when she had noticed a small pink, hidden book derriere of big old and dusty books. Curious, she had seized it and had strongly reddens and moans in visionary the illustrations of this book. Never she would have imagined only a book as his could be in this bibliothéque! She had it therefore borrowed without saying it to Mrs Pair of Pliers, more for his intéret.

She climbed quickly to his dormitory and was surprised of not to find that Ginny, that seemed lost in its thoughts, sat on the edge of one of the fenetre. She turned the head towards Hermione and smiles for him gently.

"Again to the bibliothéque my beautiful one? "

Hermione did him a small one to smile excuse and arranged his pink book in the covers without knowing that she had obtained the curiosity of Ginny, that had seen all sound manége.

"Where are the girls? "Required Hermione while returning itself towards Ginny.

"To the dance"

Hermione blew irritation and left to change itself in the bathroom. Ginny profited from it to direct itself towards the bed of Hermione and raised the covers. She took the small pink book between its hands and observed it. She was surprised when she lut pulls it; Lesbian love: How to do it? Was then as his Hermione interressée by the girls? Ginny was some more delighted for she also was in this position and the mieu, this is that she crazily had envies to do the love with Hermione. With a small one to smile naughty, she opens the book and moans when she illustration aperçut where several positions were déssinées, all more tempting ones for Ginny that see déja his imagination to play him the turns. She closed the book quickly and the ammena with her in his bed.

Hermione opens gently carries it and sank itself in dormitory obscurity.

"Are Ginny you sleeping? "She whispered.

"Not" Grumbled Ginny.

Hermione directed itself see his bed and took his book. But found not it. Panicked, she returned herself towards Ginny that had lit his bedside lamp.

"Do you look for that? "Sussura Ginny showing some to him the small pink book.

Hermione strongly reddens and lowered the head.

Ginny got up of his bed and Hermione had the round eyes. Ginny was nude in front of she, without any modesty. She herself permit to detail it, beginning to his neck of skin of fishing, to his voluptuous and big chest to his flat stomach to the sex of his best friends, where spread itself reddish finely cut hairs in triangle, which the fact to swallow. She feels his small slip to become wet.

"Do you like it? Says Hermione "Whispered Ginny while comparing itself dangerious of Hermione, kneading with its two hands each of its big breasts while the setting up.

Hermione could not detach its eyes of the breasts of Ginny that crashed under the weight of given stroke.

"O-oui... "She replied in a breath.

Ginny stuck firmly his nude body against the one of the brunette, that could feel the wet vagina of the Red one against his thigh.

"Ginny Wha... "

"Shhhhhh... "She leaned herself slowly and put her edge on the one of the brown one. Hermione was shocked but she appreciated the language of Ginny that caressed its edge. She crossed gently its arms around the neck of Ginny that the sprout on the bed. The turns brown placement to califourchon on her, and the two knolls of the girls became hard when they themselves brossérent against every other. Groans went out of the mouth of each of the girls then Ginny broke to kiss it.

"I will learn you how one does the love between girl" She Says in a breath while looking at it with a naughty mouse.

Hermione left itself to do when Ginny removed for him his advances night. The red one kissed it passionly then direct until his chest. She suck suckle them, nibbled them then included the entire breasts of Hermione in his mouth and did it to roll with his language. She heard Hermione to moan and suffocate, his body curved itself for more to stick itself to the mouth of Ginny.

Later to have tortured the breast of Hermione, she even lower descendant, licking his navel. With satisfaction, Ginny heard sometimes Hermione to moan his prenom.

Then she even lower descendant and found the place where no woman had discovered. But before doing although this be Hermione rectified itself.

"Ginny, what are you do? "She asked the red cheeks.

Hermione being to put to bed on a side of the bed and Ginny crouches on the ground, the Red one raised itself and looked at it of a naughty air.

"Does not be said me that you do not know what I will do? "Required Ginny. Hermione did a sign of the negative head and Ginny replied for him by a lick in emptiness.

"But this is disgusting to lick that! "

Ginny not answers anything and him smile sardonically. She sat to earth and opens the legs of Hermione, the fact to cluck.

"Puts to bed you! "She ordered to Hermione that the fact immediately.

Ginny approached his sex wet and gave him a blows of eager language. Hermione moan strongly, getting up its hips towards the face of Ginny for that she continues. The Red one was done more undertaking and had his language entered in the sex of Hermione, the fact to roll pleasure. His language lick, rolled in the sex of Hermione. His juice was so good! She lick his clit and Hermione moans more strongly.

"Oh God! Ginny this is so good! "

Ginny gave blows of violent language inside the sex of Hermione, that screamed almost.

Before Hermione have an orgasme, she raised herself under the growl of prostestation of Hermione, and did it sit itself on its knees, its legs surrounding the size of Ginny. Ginny took one of its breasts in the mouth while his hand touch tender the sex of Hermione, then she there introduces a fingers, then two. Hermione rippled the pool to the rhythm of the fingers of Ginny, which rendered crazy the Red one. Hermione hung on to the shoulder of Ginny, then lowered his head and licked the breast of the red one.

Hermione attains the orgasme that was violent; His body fall itself on the bed .

Ginny, leaned against the dossir of the bed and separated explicitly the legs.

"He Oh my Beautiful one, now here the practice" She sensually Says.

Visionary where she wanted to come some, Hermione raised itself and looked at it with greediness. She thrust the head between its legs and brushed with his mouth the sex of the Red one. Then she licked it gently and there returned his language, lick eagerly juice. Ginny looked at the oldest girl to activate herself and pleasure moans. She put abruptly its hands on the head of Hermione for more to let for him his language return in his sex.

"Yes... Yes yes yes! "Moaned Ginny while doing the movements of the basin.

Hermione kneaded now his clitoris, licking it as an ice. This some was too for Ginny that exploded.

Later some minutes of silence, Ginny took the small pink book and leafed through it.

"That would you say to do the position of the enraged witche ? "


End file.
